


Fantastic Beasts

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [60]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magical Accidents, Spells & Enchantments, Wyverns, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline's been living a drama free life, far from Mystic Falls. Unfortunately that ends when Bonnie and Enzo come to visit and they run afoul of a coven of witches. Caroline and Enzo wake up with something off, flu like sypmptoms and skin abnormalities. They're in way over their heads. Good thing Caroline's kept in touch with Klaus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> For klarolineauweek. Day Six AU: Mystical Creatures.

**Fantastic Beasts**

**(Prompt:** **Mystic Fails gang engages with the wrong witch and Caroline gets caught in the cross fire (again!). When she grows a tail and scales, it's Klaus who's set on helping her. Rated K+)**

The moment she woke up Caroline knew something was wrong. She was _freezing_ and her throat had that middle of an awful cold scratchiness. Her entire body _itched_. All things that should not have been possible, for a vampire. The lack of sickness, human aches and pains, was a definite perk. Moaning and rolling over, wincing as her sheets scraped against her skin in a way that bordered on pain, Caroline groped for her duvet, wrapping it around herself and curling into a miserable ball.

She shivers for long minutes, confused and uncomfortable, before she pokes her head out of the blanket burrito she'd made, squinting because the sunlight seems unusually bright and stings her eyes.

She's kind of fuzzy on how she'd gotten home last night, remembers Enzo half carrying her and Bonnie fussing around tucking her into bed. They'd come out to visit her, were occupying the pull out couch in her modest apartment in Santander. Caroline kind of remembers trekking out to a vineyard yesterday, taking a wrong turn somewhere and running out of gas.

No problem for her and Enzo, and they'd used the cover of darkness to flash towards the nearest town, Bonnie on his back (with much grumbling and complaining and Twilight allusions that went entirely over Enzo's head).

But that's when things get hazy.

Caroline groans, shifts painfully towards the edge of the bed. She loses her balance, trying to swing her legs over the side. Falls to the floor with a heavy thump and a sharp yelp. She lays there, trying to muster the will to move again, when Bonnie bursts through the door. Caroline turns enough to look at her, clears her throat and manages a weak, "Hey."

Bonnie looks frantic, dropping to her knees and putting her hands on Caroline's face, "You're clammy too. Enzo says he feels off, and the light hurts his eyes. And honestly, Care, you look like crap."

Caroline manages a weak laugh, grimacing because it hurts, "I feel like crap. Super alarming, by the way and I'd be freaking out if I had the energy. What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

Caroline shakes her head, managing only a tiny movement, her face twisting in pain. Bonnie's hand reaches out tentatively, smoothing her hair as she explains, "There was a camp, and we plowed right through it. Witches. Had to be. But not using a type of magic I'm familiar with. They put you and Enzo down. I fought back, got them to release the aneurysm spell for a minute. You and Enzo managed to kill a few of them but they were really strong. We ran the rest of the way back, but you were a little out of it. You both fed and I thought that would be the end of it."

Closing her eyes Caroline tries to think, remembers diving in with her fangs bared, tearing at flesh that wouldn't give the way a human's would. The muscles and bones denser somehow, her blows doing little damage.

"Help me up," she croaks, and Bonnie does so gingerly. Together, in tiny steps with frequent rests they make their way into Caroline's living room, and Bonnie settles her next to Enzo on the couch, piling both of them with the covers from Caroline's bed. He's dozing, though it seems restless, and Caroline's envious. "Blood," Caroline requests. Bonnie darts to the kitchen and pulls a few bags from Caroline's refrigerator.

She feels a little better, once she's sucked two back. Her head clearer and the pain in her throat eased. "I've lived here two years, with no supernatural scraps. You're here three days and you've pissed off some creepy coven," Caroline jokes haltingly, her shivers growing more violent.

Bonnie doesn't crack a smile, her hands twisting anxiously in her lap. "I don't know what to do, Care."

Caroline closes her eyes, tries to think. "I'm pretty sure there's a witch that runs a bakery not far from here. I was shooed out and told I wasn't welcome and she had a distinctly witchy vibe. Maybe you could check it out? Play the 'Yes, I am a Bennett witch, kiss my ring' card and ask if there are any local covens you should be wary of? It'll give us a place to start."

Bonnie looks thoughtful, "Yeah, that could work. A hint about what branch of magic that was would be very helpful."

"Good to know I'm still a genius with a plan," Caroline tells her, before she leans forward, her body wracked with hoarse coughs. "Ugh, that tasted like a dirty ashtray."

Bonnie collects the blood bags, keeping her grimace mostly hidden, as she holds them with the tips of her fingers. "I'll grab you guys a couple of bottles of water." She's quick, setting them on the counter, and then collecting her bag. "I'll be as fast as I can," she promises.

Caroline manages a wan smile, shifting to try to get comfortable on the couch. It's a nice one, and she's spent many an afternoon slumped on it, reading or Netflix binging. But she just can't seem to find a position that works and it pokes at her awkwardly no matter how hard she tries. Bonnie watches, her face drawn and worried, before she shakes herself and leaves. Caroline gives up on her quest to get comfy, closing her eyes with a sigh.

She'd been doing so well, since leaving Mystic Falls. She hadn't been tortured, had not a single person had attempted to kill her in _years_. It was the best kind of boring, working and exploring as she saw fit. Living by _her_ whims and no one else's.

Caroline should have known it couldn't last.

* * *

She must have managed to drift off, because she's jerked awake by the jingle of keys in her front door. Peeling her eyes open she spies Enzo, her heart jumping at how bad he looks. He's deathly pale, bordering on grey, and his eyes look cloudy. Caroline's entire body throbs, and every little shift she makes feels like her skin's tearing.

Bonnie hurries in, appearing stricken, and Caroline's heart sinks. She wets her lips, "We're screwed, aren't we?"

Bonnie puts a hand to her forehead, takes a deep breath, her face hardening. "Don't say that, Caroline. I can't have you getting defeatist on me."

"What did the witch tell you?" Caroline rasps out.

"They're called the Coven of Aragorn, and they've been around for a really long time. Like, from before this was actually Spain. Very wary of outsiders, and other witches give them a wide berth. But from the stories, they're not entirely human. And they dole out severe punishments for anyone who trespasses on land they've claimed."

"Which we did," Enzo pipes up sounding pained. "Plus that small spot of murder."

The look Bonnie shoots him is incredibly unimpressed. "Yeah, that. And since _someone_ insisted I leave my grimoire at home, I'm kind of working blind." She turns to Caroline, "Do you know anyone who can help us? A vampire you're friendly with, maybe? An older one would be helpful."

If she wasn't sure that squirming in guilt would result in serious agony Caroline would be doing it. "A couple, but they're only a century or two. But…"

Bonnie's eyes narrow, easily reading Caroline, despite the fact that they mostly communicate via email and text these days, "But…" she prods expectantly, and with a tiny edge of impatience.

Caroline spits it out in a rush, "I maybe talk to Klaus. Sometimes."

Bonnie's expression flashes shock, but it quickly turns calculating, "Is he still in New Orleans? Because it would take him forever to get here."

"No. An estate outside of Marseille."

Bonnie's contemplative hum is only a _little_ judgmental. Caroline would bristle, but she doesn't have the energy. Besides, t's not like she'd gone and visited him, despite Klaus making it clear that she was welcome anytime.

Enzo struggles to sit up, "What's the dilemma here? Never met him, but I've heard plenty of stories. In terms of help he's kind of ideal, is he not? Old, powerful, with a vested interest in seeing to the well-being of Gorgeous and her dear friend, yes?"

"Yes," Bonnie says, softening and reaching out for Enzo's hand. "Let's call him." She pulls out her phone, and looks at Caroline with equal parts expectancy and resignation. Caroline rattles off Klaus' number, and Bonnie dials before helping Caroline wedge it between her ear and shoulder.

Caroline holds her breath as the call connects. Klaus' greeting, when it comes, is cool and just a touch wary. He probably doesn't give his number out to just anyone, and Caroline imagines he expects the worst when an unfamiliar one comes in. "Hey," Caroline breathes. "It's me."

His reply is significantly warmer, and amused. Enzo raises an amused eyebrow at her, a hint of a smirk letting Caroline know he's listening. "Lose your phone again, love? I thought you'd learned your lesson last time."

Caroline wants to protest, because it had been one time (in her entire cell phone owning life!), but her inhale catches in her throat, sending her coughing and spasming.

"Caroline?" Klaus asks, sounding alarmed. "What's happened? Isn't this the week your little friends were to arrive?""

"Yeah." She swallows hard, several times, her eyes watering. She might have mentioned Bonnie and Enzo's visit, the last time she and Klaus had spoken. She tries to speak again, but nothing comes out. She drops the phone.

Bonnie grabs it reluctantly, "Hi, Klaus."

"Ah, the Bennett witch. Still bringing trouble wherever you go, I see. And here I thought much of the blame for your predicaments rested with the doppelganger. Where is Caroline?" he demands.

"She's right here. But she's… sick, I guess? We tangled with what I'm told is the Coven of Aragorn yesterday. Ring any bells?"

"Yes," Klaus clips out. "Alarming ones. I'll be there directly."

He hangs up without another word. "Well, that went better than I thought it would," Bonnie mutters.

Caroline manages to huff a soft laugh. Bonnie wordlessly gets up, pulls out more blood. Caroline and Enzo drink it silently. "I'm going to try to have a shower," Caroline says, struggling to heave herself to her feet. "I feel disgusting. My skin's all gritty and gross, like I ran naked through a sandstorm or something."

Bonnie steadies her, with a worried frown, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Caroline's not, but she can't stand sitting there, feeling like she does. She tries to be reassuring, "It's fine, Bon. The blood helped."

"Yell if you need me," Bonnie tells her sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like it's anything you haven't seen before."

Bonnie cracks a smile, "Ah yes, the good old high school days. Your startling lack of locker room boundaries."

"Hey, I had things to do. Sneaky clothes changing gymnastics were a waste of time."

Bonnie shakes her head, "I've missed you, Caroline."

"Well, duh," Caroline drawls. "Who wouldn't? And don't get sentimental, Bonnie Bennett. Not after lecturing me about being a defeatist."

Bonnie's smile is a little shaky, but she nods tightly, before turning away. Caroline leans heavily on the walls of her apartment, gingerly making her way into the bathroom.

She strips her clothes, movements slow and shaky. Something catches her attention in the mirror, when she bends to work the shower taps, and Caroline turns, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Her eyes widen, because her skin more than felt wrong. It looked wrong, oddly discolored and patchy, greenish and mottled. She reaches back, brushes her fingers over an area, and finds it hard and cool to the touch.

Her heart begins to pound, fear making her stomach churn and clench. Caroline sinks her teeth into her lip, nearly drawing blood. She wants to yell out, get Bonnie to confirm that she's not crazy, that she actually appears to be growing _scales_.

But there's no point in freaking Bonnie out more, not with help still a couple hours away. She's teased Klaus occasionally about being an insufferable know it all. He always seemed to have a story or an anecdote about something she was interested in, a new thing she'd tried. It's entirely without rancor, because she'd come to genuinely enjoy hearing his perspective on things, finding the areas where their opinions matched and differed.

If he comes through, his bajillion years and paranoid drive to know everything, the thing that saves her, she'll never mock him again.

Okay, fine. That's maybe a little ambitious.

She won't mock him for a solid month. And she'll stop being such a chicken and treat herself to that plane ticket to his neck of the woods that she's almost bought a half a dozen times.

* * *

Waking up the next time is difficult, Caroline's mind fighting consciousness as she struggles under a heavy cloud of grogginess. She'd been exhausted after her shower, had made it to her bed largely because she was too stubborn to collapse. She had crawled in naked, the idea of putting on clothes not something she was willing to contemplate. She'd run her hands over her body with something like dread in the shower, finding more places that no longer felt like skin. On her stomach, along her ribcage. Her inner thigh, just above her knee. Each one had sent a new burst of panic through her and she'd retreated to her bed, determined not to let it show.

The heat in the apartment had been cranked up, but Caroline had still felt chilly, and had closed her eyes and called for Bonnie. Insisted that she just wanted to rest, but could Bonnie be the bestest and grab her blankets?

It appears like Bonnie had, because Caroline's under a thick layer of them. She registers a body, crawling into her bed, hands gently shifting her until her back's cradled against a firm chest. She relaxes, knowing it's Klaus. She remembers his scent, thinks she should probably protest, because she's naked here and he hadn't been invited. But he's so warm, she finds herself burrowing into him, tangling their calves together.

She's been trembling, cold despite the warm air around her, and Klaus shushes her, one of his hands dropping to her belly. He sounds resigned, when he speaks, "You do like to get creative with your enemies, don't you, sweetheart?"

"I didn't _do_ anything," Caroline protests.

Klaus rests his forehead on her shoulder, "That particular coven isn't fond of vampires. Kol's fault. I thought we'd gotten rid of them but there must have been a straggler or two."

"The one time I wish you hadn't gotten sloppy with your murdering," Caroline muses.

She feels him smile, but he stays quiet. She kind of wants to ask him to strip, thinking his skin against hers would feel pretty amazing right now. Running hot is a hybrid thing, and she's never been more grateful for it. She clears her throat, battling her apprehension. But Caroline's never backed away from hard truths, "What did they do to us?"

Klaus sighs, "It's incredibly old magic. Creative and meant to inflict pain. Once upon a time the coven was employed by the royal family, devised terrible punishments for trespasses. Forcing a human to shift forms was one of them. It would kill a human in a matter of hours, their bones cracking and tearing through their skin. But your body, the magic that keeps you alive, is fighting it."

"For how long?" Caroline asks, pressing her lips together when her voice wavers.

Klaus hesitates, the motions of his hands continuing, as if he's trying to soothe her, "Days. Maybe a week, if we can't stop it. And then you'll change."

"Into what?" Caroline blurts out, and it comes out cracked in her horror.

"I've heard different stories, never seen it happen myself. There are legends. I've got people securing us a place to stay, somewhere with more space."

He's trying to distract her, but Caroline's not having it. She turns, letting out a pained groan. Klaus goes rigid for a moment, but he helps her, letting her burrow into his shoulder. "What legends?" she mumbles, muffled by his t-shirt.

"I'll stop it, Caroline," he promises, his hands going to her hair. "And if I can't I'll fix it. I promise."

Caroline pulls back enough to look at him, fixes him with a hard glare, "What. Legends. Klaus?"

Klaus sighs, eyes soft and sympathetic. He cups her cheek, his thumb brushing over her jaw. "What do you know of wyverns, love?"


End file.
